


A Flicker of Survival Instinct

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 58: Chandler / Castellan. Set during ‘Turn Left’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Flicker of Survival Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 58: Chandler / Castellan. Set during ‘Turn Left’.

They rolled candles each evening, hoping to sell them to gather enough money to eat. The reports said that electricity in Leeds would be completely gone in seven months. Surely there’d be a scramble for pre-made candles any day now.

Wilf disappeared into the other room to socialise and keep his spirits up. Donna and Sylvia toiled in near silence.

Donna stopped telling her mother of her schemes to improve things. There was nothing she could do.

Bursts of laughter drifted through the walls. Donna tried to focus on that and the motions of her hands instead of her despair.


End file.
